crownlesslandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zyrolian
Zyrolian believes in all deities. He respects Nethys. Zyrolian grew up in the forests of Pharan. Parents attempted to teach a healthy distrust of humans. He is the child of Rum-il (Trader) and Bes-nes (Craftswoman). He would be fascinated by mummers and actors troupes in Mezeque markets. He would perform his impressions of various humans. The elves were not amused. One day an Outlaw Human named Corhane Mordre wounded stumbled upon the elves. He spoke High Elfish and gained the elves respect in how he treated nature and the wild. Corhane earned the elves protection. He was highly amused by Zyrolian’s antics and encouraged him. Corhane had served in Stratos military until forced into life of crime. Corhane never went into much detail about why he left the military but often told Zyrolian bawdy stories about his outlaw days. Corhane taught Zyrolian to fight with the Sabre in a formal Stratos style. Zyrolian would always tend to add unneeded flare to make it theatrical. Corhane aged and dies. Zyrolian thus has his first encounter with death wish seemed to relive the sickly old Corhane. Zyrolian leaves his home to discover the human world. His parents and family though sad to leave him go think it best as Zyrolian’s affinity for humans and their culture becomes unbearable. Zyrolian joins a traveling actors troupe and does well there for a time. Unfortunately while touring Mezeque Zyrolian is discovered to be an Elf. And his beaten up and tossed out. He only is able to keep his belongings because the master of the company a man name Ronin Curgmouth knew Zyrolians father and hired him because of this. He warned Zyrolian not to let his elven identity be known but Zyrolian thought he could trust his castmates and told them. From this moment onward Zyrolian is always acting as a human character. He may switch from one human character to another but never resorts to his true Elvin personallity. Only with Norvin does he show a shred of his true self, while every thing else is his interpretation of variotions on the human race. Norvin discovers Zyrolian and they look for work together. Zyrolian attempts to incorporate Norvin in his act but that is highly unsuccessful. They see a help wanted sign and get a job from Ironbeard stealing a chalice from a local church. Everything goes to shit when Norvin steals a never-ending fire candle and accidently burns down the church. Offered Job by letter from Gidion Ironbeard.Section heading Zyrolian and Norvin are called in by Gidion Ironbeard to join a 6 person adventuring party to obtain a green spider amulet necklace. At Ironbeard's offic Norvin and Zyrolian meet Danisa (a half-elf monk) the leader of the party, Allanertaq (a half-orc druid) surly and sad, Eugene (a half-elf Cleric) who's beauty is incomparible, Viro (a halfling sorcerer) sly and quiet and Allnertaq's pet bear. Gidion tells the crew he has all of them insured incase any of them die on the journey. He gives the group two light wound healing potions. The party sets off and along the way meets a lonely apple seller. Also along the journey they get lost and are attacked by wolves. Zyrolian almost loses his life here but is saved by Norvin who bravely attacks the beast. The rest of the crew joins in while Zyrolian almost dies twice. Zyrolian feels like he is in over his head with these brave adventurers and does not know if he will be able to contribute to the party. As they approach there destination of old elven ruins. Zyrolian is able to make out three humans dressed in leaves with a hawk grafitied behind them. Norvin sneaks up behind one of the surrounding walls. Meanwhile Eugene approaches the three joyfully. The three watchmen are not amused however and threaten Eugene. Zyrolian follows Norvin's path and joins his friend behind the wall. Eugene tells the three watchmen that he they are surrounded by his armed bowmen. Zyrolian and Viro use ghost sounds to create the sound of bows being pulled back ready to be released. Danisa joins Eugene still covered in wolfs blood in order to further convince the watchmen. However this allusion is shattered when Viro attempting to join Zyrolian and Norvin stumbles and is revealed. After Eugene denies knowing the halfling, the watchmen shoot Viro in the rump with an arrow. Eugene asks about the amulet where upon the watchmen summon Big Rudy. As Big Rudy arrives on the scene tensions are high and Eugene and Danisa look to be in hot water. Allanertauk attempts to create a distraction hoping his half-orcness will cause the archers to lose focus. This works well enough for Viro to escape but after Allanertauk escapes up a tree the watchmen now joined by two other and Big Rudy set their focus on the less formidable Eugene and Danisa. In a last ditch resort Zyrolian emerges the pretending to be a drunkard ex soldier by the name of McGuinty. After one of the soldiers misses Zyrolian with an apple arrow. Zyrolian grabs the apple from the arrow and juggles it before eating it impressing Big Rudy and winning a place amongst the Hawks. Zyrolian decides to join the Hawks in hopes he can get close to Big Rudy and the Amulet. Once lead into the Hawk’s lair Wilhelm informs Zyrolian of a two traps with in the elven ruins that the Hawks have set up as their headquarters. Wilhelm guides Zyrolian around these traps and then asks him if he is ready to become a Hawk. Zyrolian accepts and is immediately branded with a Hawk insignia on his right wrist. The pain is blinding. Zyrolian attempts to plant the seed that he is an expert appraiser of goods. Unfortunately his bluff is detected and the other Hawk’s from then on see Zyrolian’s benefits to be his feminine looks. Zyrolian decides that his best bet is once again to utilize his comedic timing. He plays along pretending to be a woman and making the other outlaws laugh. This proves to be effective and the Hawks from then on call Zyrolian “Susan”. Big Rudy interrogates Zyrolian about the Jaguars. Zyrolian tells Big Rudy that the only Jaguars he saw were the same ones Big Rudy did but he did hear several bowmen off in the wooded area. Big Rudy tells Zyrolian to Guard the Aphell seller. Zyrolian convinces Big Rudy to allow Zyrolian to prove his worth and join him on the Jaguar hunt. Big Rudy relents and tells him they will set out in an hour. Zyrolian takes note that there is a guarded treasure in the main room and apparently more treasure hidden in Big Rudy’s own bedchamber. An hour passes and Zyrolian accompanies Big Rudy an Archer named Bert and Jon the axe man on the hunt for Jaguars. As they leave the elven ruins Zyrolian sees Viro, Norven, and Eugene all attempting to hide behind a single tree-trunk. However the two other Hawks do not see Zyrolian’s three accomplices and under orders from Big Rudy head in the other direction. Zyrolian decides the best way to help Norven and the others out is to get the Hawks good and drunk. After some convincing Zyrolian manages to get both Bert and Jon sufficiently drunk while pretending to drink himself. Zyrolian not knowing the plan of his party. Tries to get Jon on his own, however Big Rudy merely stops and waits for Zyrolian and Jon. Zyrolian notices Viro sneaking up on the Hawks and trying to distract Big Rudy away from Viro creates the sound of a stumbling enemy in the distance ahead. This however causes Big Rudy to take out his sword and scout ahead after Zyrolian, Jon and Bert catch up Viro attempts to sneak up on Big Rudy but is heard in the last minute. Big Rudy swipes blindly behind him slashing Viro across the face and causing the Halfling to bleed out violently. Zyrolian attempts to get Big Rudy to calm down playing on his honor as a Hawk. Big Rudy decides to let the others go as long as they relinquish their weapons. Norven manages to keep his dagger hidden saying that he is unarmed while Eugene throws down his blade. Zyrolian asks Big Rudy to be allowed to help heal the wounded Halfling. Big Rudy tells Zyrolian to do whatever hippy dippy shit he wants to. Zyrolian gives Viro a Cure Light Wounds Potion, which saves Viro from death. Eugene tells Big Rudy all they want is the Amulet. Big Rudy sarcastically asks if it is to save Eugene’s dying mother in which Eugene replies how did you know. Suddenly a thick fog descends all around. Zyrolian runs for the trees and feigns an injury from foes. Eugene runs into the fog and tosses Viro on to Big Rudy. Viro manages to steal the Amulet and run away. Big Rudy and an intoxicated Jon pursue while Bert, still drunk as well, is not aware that a fight has broken out. Viro manages to trade with Norven a fake amulet for the real one. Norven then runs to the trees where Zyrolian is hiding. Bert realizing that there is a fight going on shoots blindly into the smog and hits Eugene Square in the chest. Eugene unfortunately was unable to escape in time and is attacked viciously by Big Rudy and Jon but not before he dazes Big Rudy. Big Rudy swinging wildly loses his sword and it clatters near Zyrolian. Norven picks up the blade. Zyrolian picks up Norven and runs further into the trees. Eugene manages to stand and run provoking an attack from Big Rudy who misses twice. Eugene is able to escape. Zyrolian and Norven search for an hour in the forest and eventually come across a wounded but not dead Eugene and Viro. Norven takes watch having not been injured as Zyrolian, Viro, and Eugene rest for the night. Zyrolian tells Viro, Eugene, and Norven about the aphell seller and the treasure chest back at the base. Viro and Norven do not think it is worth going back. Zyrolian is inclined to listen to Norven until Eugene brings up that the right thing to do would be to help the aphell seller. Zyrolian admits that this would be the right thing to do and votes to save the aphell seller. Viro and Eugene come up with a plan. At dawn Eugene and a bound and gagged Zyrolian approach the Hawk’s fortress. After some negotiations Eugene convinces Wilhelm, who is guarding the gate to trade “Susan”(Zyrolian) for the Aphell seller. Inside the Hawk’s fortress Zyrolian makes note of the two traps figuring out how disable the one on the landing with the spikes. He is accepted back into the Hawks with open arms. At night Zyrolian, Wilhelm, and Bert are keeping guard along the wall. Zyrolian pulls Wilhelm aside and charms him. Calling him brother Zyrolian implores Wilhelm to betray the Hawks and loot the gold for themselves. Wilhelm however is loyal to the Hawks and though he cares for Zyrolian does not know if he can betray the great Big Rudy. He tells Zyrolian of how Big Rudy looted the Stratos regiment he was apart of and saw a Hawk in the sky a sign from the gods declaring that Big Rudy should lead an outlaw band. Zyrolian tells Wilhelm that the best way to honor Big Rudy’s legend is it to doe the same thing to the Hawks. He tells Wilhelm that they are the only two that truly matter. This causes Wilhelm to kiss Zyrolian. Zyrolian kisses, not willing to give up his cover, kisses Wilhelm back charming him even more. Bert chooses this moment to look at Zyrolian and Wilhelm, the shock of such his two comrades sharing such a passionate moment falls off the wall. Wilhelm agrees to help Zyrolian steal the chest but says that he cannot leave the Hawks. Zyrolian agrees to this and the two manage to steal the treasure in complete stealth. Zyrolian disables the spike trap on the landing in order to make the stealing easier. Once out side Zyrolian and Wilhelm say their goodbyes. Zyrolian gives Wilhelm his Wolf ‘s tooth saying, “This wolf’s tooth was 6 inches away from my heart. That is where you will always be”. Wilhelm touched says goodbye and returns to the Hawks. Zyrolian regroups with his adventuring party. Eugene tells Zyrolian that the apphel seller had a hidden ring, which is now on Eugene’s finger. After some squabbling over who gets what Norven opens the chest up without getting blown up by a booby-trap on the chest. Inside are 350 gold pieces; two cure light wound potions, a very nice dagger, and a very nice sling. Zyrolian and Eugene divide up the Gold. Norven takes the dagger and Viro the sling. This with the Amulet and Big Rudy’s sword make the mission an over all success. The four adventures laugh in relief. They regroup with Danisa and Allanatauk and head back to Mezzek. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters